


Brother

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: The only thing that rendered in Sirius’ intoxicated mind was the fact that it was raining and he was getting soaked. Giant rain drops splattered against the side walk he kneeling on as he stared down at his shaking hands through his blurry eyes. He had started crying hours ago. Now, he was unsure if his tears had ceased or if they were simply blending in with the rain on his face.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> TW: intoxication, depression  
take care of yourself

The only thing that rendered in Sirius’ intoxicated mind was the fact that it was raining and he was getting soaked. Giant rain drops splattered against the side walk he kneeling on as he stared down at his shaking hands through his blurry eyes. He had started crying hours ago. Now, he was unsure if his tears had ceased or if they were simply blending in with the rain on his face.

Images flashed in his mind of him receiving a letter sealed neatly in a black envelope. He remembered reading his mother’s tight handwriting as she informed him of the disappearance and most likely untimely death of his baby brother. He remembered Remus calling after him even as he bolted from their flat with no indication of where he was going. He remembered screaming. He remembered the tears. The alcohol…

A shadow of someone clouded over Sirius, and caused him to look up, squinting slightly at the figure above him. A mess of black hair was the first thing Sirius noticed and his heart leapt in his chest at the sight.

“Reg?”

“No, Sirius,” The man said, his voice quiet. He knelt down to Sirius’ eye level and the concerned face of James Potter came into view. “It’s just me. Remus called. He’s worried sick about you.”

Sirius just exhaled, feeling too exhausted to proclaim his apologies to Remus at the moment. He knew he owed them, but right now he just wanted to sit in the cold rain with alcohol running through his veins just so he could feel numb for a little while longer.

“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?”

“He’s gone, James.” Sirius muttered, ignoring his question. James must’ve heard the news already because he didn’t ask who. Remus had to have told him about the letter before he sent him after Sirius.

James nodded, worrying his bottom lip as he stared at his best friend—his _brother_—sitting miserably on the ground. There was not much James could say about the supposed death of Regulus Black. He hadn’t known the kid very well during their school years at Hogwarts, only what Sirius had shared about him really and interacting with him personally only a handful of times. But James knew enough to understand that this was not okay and that Regulus deserved better than being addressed as another run away death eater killed at the hands of Voldemort.

“Let’s get you home, Sirius. Remus is waiting.” James said as he hoisted Sirius up by his elbows. Once he was standing, Sirius leaned into James, his hands grasping hold of the front of his shirt and burying his head in his friends chest.

“He’s…_gone_.”

“I know.” James said thickly. He ran his hand over Sirius’ head and held him for awhile as Sirius sobbed into his chest.

After some time, Sirius pulled away, his eyes swollen and red as he fixed James with a desperate and determined gaze.

“Don’t…don’t you _dare_ leave me. You’re the only brother I got left now.” His voice quivered slightly and James saw the intense look in Sirius’ eyes, as if he was promising himself that he would not lose James like he had lost Regulus. James nodded and stared back at Sirius with the same intensity.

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
comments and kudos are always appreciated  
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
